The Darkness of Insanity
by Jes
Summary: A twisted psychopath has escaped his eternal prison and wants revenge against Kazuya. What has Kazuya done to this man to make him hate him so much? And what if the only way to stop him is to team with his son?
1. Prologue

The Darkness of Insanity   
  
Author's note: All Tekken characters that appear in this story belong to Namco. Psychosis belongs to me. If you steal him I will personally kick your ass. I may use him in future stories. Now on with the mayhem.   
  
Hello. My name is........Psychosis. Do you like my name? I hope so. I spent alot of time making it up.   
I live in a big city. On the top floor of the biggest........asylum in the world. People keep me here because they think I'm insane and violent and dangerous. And you know what? I am. But those bastards don't know what it's like to be me. To be scared and paranoid all the time. They don't know what it's like for me to see the shadows moving on the walls and wonder if they're just there to get me. And I can hear them too. People think that's weird, but I think anyone can hear them if they just listen hard enough. Listen. Can you hear them?   
But I get tired of having to listen to them all the time. They keep talking to me and telling me to do things every second of everyday. I haven't gotten a good night's sleep in months. Why can't they just leave me alone? Why can't they bother someone else? Why is it always me?   
Well I think I've been living in this place for far too long. It's time for me to bust out of here. It's time for me to see the world and live my dreams. IT'S MY TIME!!!   
Oh sure. To you this is just a game. But to me it's real........it's all real.   
  
to be continued...


	2. Enter the Psycho

Enter the Psycho   
  
  
For centuries the great masters of battle and war have been among the most well-known and respected people in the world. But in modern times, one of strongest fighters on earth is not a popular man, but a misunderstood individual who has been locked away from the rest of society for an uncountable number of years. Within the top floor of the largest asylum on earth, between padded walls lives a dark shadow of a man. His messy, spiked hair is as red as blood, as are his eyes. He wears nothing but a pair of white asylum pants and a straight jacket around his arms. His teeth are sharp, almost like fangs. Underneath his straight jacket, his fingernails are long enough to cut like knives. This man is known simply as Psychosis.   
He currently sits in the corner of his lonely room while building some sort of strange device. Because of the restrictions of his straight jacket, he works with his feet and his teeth, although he does so as skillfully as he would his hands. How he got the materials to create such a mechanism is a mystery that may never be solved.   
Finally his sleepless work was over. He slowly lifted his head and stared at the wall in front of him. A small, sadistic smile spread across his face. Anyone who could have seen him at this time would have sworn he was in some sort of trance. He pressed a few buttons on the machine he'd just made with his toes and kicked it towards the door.   
Several seconds passed, when suddenly the door exploded, killing a couple of guards who were standing in front of it. Psychosis walked through the flames completely unharmed when several men in white coats came running around the corner to restrain him. Psychosis knocked the first one away with a simple front kick to the ribs. He then leaped into the air and spun several times with his legs outstreched. The attack knocked out the rest of the men as Psychosis released an insane laughter. Several more men approached him with guns. Psychosis dashed right by one of them and spun around, biting his ear off in the process. As that man lied on the ground, screaming in pain, another one pointed a gun at Psychosis's head. He kicked the gun out of his hand then hit him in the face with a spinning kick in the air. The kick was so powerful that it broke both his jaw and his neck. Another guard immediately began firing at him. Psychosis dodjed the bullets as if they came at him in slow motion. When he was close enough, he gave the guard a powerful headbutt that broke his nose. Just then backup arrived. These guys had automatic weapons. Psychosis turned around and saw a giant window. He immediately ran toward it as the guards fired bullets behind him. Then he dove headfirst through the window. Another time bomb was triggered, and the entire top floor exploded. Psychosis fell through the air as fire and broken glass danced around his body. It wasn't until now that he realized he'd just leaped out of a 20 story building.   
"Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!"   
He landed face first on the pavement. Several seconds passed. The people around him stood there shock. Suddenly, he leaped to his feet, causing the people to gasp. He ran until he found a dark alley where no one would find him. He sat on a dumpster and struggled inside his straight jacket. Finally, he got his arms free and took it off. Psychosis paused a moment to study his surroundings. He could hear sirens. They were obviously looking for him. He looked up at the stars and broke into an uncontrollable laughter. "I'm free," he whispered. "I'M FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!"   
  
***   
  
"See ya later sensei," Jin said as he left the dojo. He pulled his hood over his head and started walking towards his apartment. This is how he had been living ever since the "incident". Everyday he would spend several hours in the dojo learning the traditional ways of karate and trying to forget the style his grandfather taught him. He had been living in this apartment for only two months. Because of Heihachi, Jin had to move quite often. Everytime his grandfather's Tekken troops found him, Jin would have to find a new apartment and another dojo to train in.   
Jin started thinking about his dear old grandfather. The very thought of what he had done still made Jin sick to his stomach. He'd always known Heihachi to be a very strict and aggressive man, but never in the four years he stayed with him did he ever think he was capable of murder. Much less his own grandson. That image still haunted him. Seeing Heihachi standing over him with a pistol in his hand and pulling the trigger. Jin still has a hard remembering exactly what happened after that, but over time it has become more obvious. He had somehow inherited his father's horrible curse.   
It wasn't the only time that curse came to haunt him. He had experienced that terrible darkness several times in the past, usually during encounters with the Tekken Force. It was part of the reason he continued to study the martial arts. That, and because he felt an insatiable urge to learn how to fight. Perhaps it was in his blood. After all, both of his parents were legendary fighters.   
That switched his thoughts over to his mother. Those were his fondest memories. He could still remember the taste of her cooking and the way she would sing him to sleep at night. Bathing in the forest and listening to his mother's stories. That was all that mattered to him then. But then the Toshin showed up. And in one horrible day, Jin's life changed forever.   
'Damn it Mom,' he thought to himself. 'Why did you have to die. Everything I could ever want was right there with you. But ever since you passed away everything has been going downhill. I wish you could be with me right now. I'm so confused.'   
He could feel his blood boiling through his body. Jin stopped walking and took a deep breath, forcing himself to calm down. When he felt he was back to normal he resumed his walking. He desperately wanted things to be the way they once were. But at the same time he knew there was no way to change the   
past.   
After walking some distance, Jin finally made it to his apartment. He took his jacket off and threw it on the couch. He was about to turn on the TV when he heard some voices and clattering footsteps in the hallway. Jin recognized it as the sound of the Tekken Force coming after him. He looked around the apartment for a place to hide or escape, but the closet was all he could think of on short notice. He dashed inside it and closed the door behind him. He could hear them kicking the door down and searching the apartment.   
'This is great," Jin thought. 'It's only a matter of time before they find me. Did they follow me? I wonder how many there are. They're probably armed. How am I gonna get myself out of this mess?   
Then he could hear them speaking. "I don't see him anywhere," one of them said.   
"Keep looking. If we don't find this guy, Mr. Mishima's gonna make us go after Kazuya." Jin felt like his heart skipped a beat.   
"What's the difference? We're going to have to fight somebody anyway."   
"I don't know about you, but I don't want to fight a dead guy."   
Jin couldn't believe what he was hearing. 'Is my father alive. I can't let this opportunity pass by. I don't care many of them there are.' Jin slammed through the door. Luckily, there was only two of them. Before the closest one could react, Jin punched his lowerback area. Then he grabbed him like a human shield and ran towards the other one. At the last second, he tossed him aside and gave the other soldier a flying kick to the chest so hard that he flew into the wall, bounced off, and landed on his face. The first soldier got up. Jin turned around and gave him a knife-hand chop to the throat, knocking him unconscious. Then he turned over the other soldier and pinned him to the floor. "Where's Kazuya!" he yelled.   
"I-I can't tell you. Mr. Mishima will kill me."   
Jin ripped off the man's helmet, punched him in the face three times, and slammed his head into the floor. "I'll kill you! Now where is Kazuya!"   
"W-we think he's supposed to be at the G Corporation building in Tokyo on saturday," the man said, trying not to choke on his own blood.   
"What time!"   
"I-I don't know. I think somewhere between 10 and 12 o' clock. P-please don't hurt me."   
Jin thought for a moment. Then he gave the soldier one more punch for the hell of it and stood up. Now he had two objectives in mind. Number one he was going to have to meet with his father and settle the score. And number two, it was time to find a new place to live.   
  
***   
  
Paul Phoenix finished his drink and put the glass back on the bar. Ever since his dojo closed down, this place had become his home away from home. Suddenly, the door was knocked down and Psychosis walked in wearing a black trench coat. "Hey, you're gonna have to pay for that," yelled the bartender.   
Psychosis ripped open his trench coat, revealing a buttload of dynamite strapped to his chest. "Ladies and gentlemen I am a bomb! Give me your money and no one will be blown up!"   
"Y-you wouldn't," said the bartender.   
"Well I was crazy enough to strap a bomb to myself in the first place. So what do you think? Do you feel lucky punk?"   
Paul sat idly by as he witnessed these things take place. His current alcohol level made him feel like being a hero. He stood up, walked behind Psychosis and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey, buddy. Why don't we take a step outside? We can settle things out there, okay."   
"Hey Bart Simpson why don't you go screw a goat. I'm busy, okay."   
"What!" Paul grabbed his shoulder and started shaking him. "You want to fight right now you little freak! I can do that too!"   
Psychosis turned around and kicked him in stomach. Paul staggered backwards. Psychosis flicked his wrist, and a trigger fell out of his sleeve into his hand. "So I'm a freak am I?"   
"Crap!" Paul turned around and leaped out the door right when Psychosis triggered the explosives. He fell on his stomach and took cover as the bar blew up along with everyone in it. Then he sat up and stared at the flaming wreckage. "Man. Who was that guy?" A shadowy figure appeared in the flames. Psychosis stepped out of the fire and gave Paul an evil smile. The trench coat was gone, and his body was covered in black burn marks. "What the...!"   
"Aycarumba! Don't have a cow man." Psychosis leaped high into the air above Paul. Paul rolled out of the way and Psychosis landed in front of him with a thud. He threw three sidekicks with the same leg and then did a jumping roundhouse kick. Paul blocked all of these attacks and retaliated by giving him a sharp kick to the knee. The attack knocked him into the air, and Paul followed up with an elbow to the ribs. Psychosis rolled backwards onto his feet as he slid across the ground. Then he dashed towards Paul while screeching at the top of his lungs. Paul dodjed out of the way and tried to kick him in the back of the head. But then Psychosis seemed to disappear.   
Paul spun around trying to find him until he felt something heavy land on his back. He looked back to see Psychosis bite into his shoulder. Paul yelled in pain. He struggled for a moment, then reached back and flung him over his shoulder. He bent down to punch him while he was on the ground. But Psychosis kicked him with each foot and then spun on his head to get to his feet. He threw a kick to the face, but Paul grabbed it and twisted his foot. Psychosis spun in the air for a moment and then used the momentum kick Paul in the face. Paul tried to give him a hammer punch, but he disappeared again. He appeared behind Paul and kicked him in the back. The attack forced him to the ground. 'How does he move so fast?' Paul thought.   
Paul got to his feet, but as soon as he turned around, Psychosis clawed him across the cheek with his long fingernails. Paul staggered back a few steps. As a man who fought a bear on a regular basis, he certainly was no a stranger to claws. But he was surprised to see a man doing this. Paul dashed forward and threw a punch. Psychosis easily dodjed the attack and slashed his eye. Paul bent down holding his wound. Psychosis then raised his foot above his head chopped it down on his neck. Paul landed face first on the concrete. Psychosis rolled him over and ripped his shirt off. Then he raked his fingernails across Paul's chest. Paul screamed in pain. Psychosis then dug his claws deep into Paul's pectoral muscles. He leaned forward on his fingers, placing all of his weight on Paul's chest. He watched gleefully as Paul squirmed under the immense pressure. Finally, Psychosis released him from this agonizing hold and went completely berzerk. He began hitting him in the face with his fists and palms as his mad laughter echoed throughout the city. Then he grabbed Paul's head started beating on the ground.   
Finally, Psychosis stood up and looked at what he had done. Paul was lying on the ground with cuts and bruises covering his body. Psychosis had an insane grin spread across his face, and his eyes looked like they were going to pop out his head. "Did you see that. That red-headed guy just beat up Paul Phoenix," said one of the onlookers."   
Psychosis reached into one of Paul's pockets and pulled out his wallet. He grabbed all the money inside and dropped it on Paul's chest. "This ought to be enough for a ticket to Japan," he said. Before he left he grabbed Paul by the face, smiled, and said "That's what you get for calling me a freak." Then he threw Paul's head on the ground and casually walked away.   
  
***   
  
Xiaoyu sang to herself happily, as she walked home from school. Suddenly, she felt someone grab her from behind and drag her under a tree in a nearby forest. She turned around and saw Jin standing there. "Jin! What are you doing here?"   
"Shh. They might still be looking for me," Jin said quietly.   
"Who?"   
"I'll explain later. Follow me." Jin grabbed her hand and lead her deeper into the forest. Finally, he stopped. "I'm sorry I had to sneak up on you like that," he said. "But I can't risk letting Heihachi's men find me."   
"Where have you been all this time?" she asked. "I've been so worried about you. I thought something might of happened after the tournament."   
"That's ok," he said, combing her hair with his fingers. "I'm here now." Jin put his arms around her and held her in a tight embrace. "And I promise I'll never leave you again."   
They stayed like this for several moments. All of a sudden, Xiaoyu heard some strange beeping noise. She opened her eyes and found herself staring at an alarm clock. She hit the alarm to make it stop and rolled over to stare at the ceiling. That dream was so real she could have sworn that it was. She looked back at the clock and knew she was going to have to get ready for school. She dreaded the thought of even going. She knew that all she was going to do was just waste seven hours of her life, doing the same thing she did yesterday.   
Then she looked from her clock to a picture of her with her parents. She missed them so much. The only reason she even stayed here was because she thought Jin might come back. The last time she saw him was as he walked up the stairs to the temple to challenge his grandfather. That was almost two years ago. She was starting to wonder if he was ever going to come back. But at the same time, she knew she just had to see him again someday. She looked back at the clock. She had already wasted fifteen minutes. At this rate she was going to be late for school. Not that she really cared.   
  
***   
  
Saturday morning. Kazuya rides in the back of his limo as he prepares for the meeting he's going to have at the G Corporations building in Tokyo. He hears his cell phone ring and answers it. "Who is it?" he asks coldly.   
"He has escaped," said the voice on the other side. Kazuya immediately recognized the voice belonging to Dr. Boskonovitch.   
"How did you get this number?" he asked.   
"That's not important right now. The one who called himself Psychosis escaped from his asylum."   
Kazuya's expression turned grim. "Has he killed anyone yet?"   
" Yes. He's killed the men who held him captive and destroyed part of the asylum. He has also badly beaten one of the King of Iron Fist contestants and blown up a bar.   
"How long has he been out?"   
"Five days. If my sources are correct, I believe he is already in Japan."   
"Damn! I told you we shouldn't have put him in an asylum."   
"We're going to have to find him immediately. We can't risk a reinactment of what happened the last time he got out of our control."   
"Whatever. Just let me handle this, alright. And don't call me again." Kazuya hung up the phone and put it in his pocket. His revenge plans for Heihachi were going to have to wait. For now he had more serious matters to deal with. Little did he know that this wasn't the only surprise waiting for him.   
  
Return of the Author: Well, how do you like it so far. If you liked this chapter then you'll love the next one. Here's little taste of things to come: A father-son reunion, the history of Psychosis explained, and something so surprising that it'll make you crap your pants. Here's a little hint; if you don't kill Psychosis in ten seconds something really bad is going to happen. Jes has spoken. 


	3. The Story of a Madman

The Story of a Madman  
  
  
Jin stood in an alley near the G Corporations building as he waited for Kazuya to arrive. He kept his hood covering his face just in case Heihachi decided to send any of his troops after him. He had been waiting here since 4 a.m. At this rate he began to wonder if Kazuya was even showing up.  
  
A black limo pulled up beside the building. At first, Jin didn't pay any attention to it. After all, he'd been seeing limos like that all morning. The door opened and a bunch of men in black suits came out. They gathered around each other and spoke quietly. Then a tall, muscular man slowly stepped out of the limo. His dark, black hair was pulled up to a spike, just like Jin's. He wore a large, black trench coat and covered his eyes with a pair of sunglasses. This man, of course, was Kazuya. The other men gathered around Kazuya as if they were trying to hide him and followed him into the building. Jin stood in shock as these things took place. He had seen several pictures of his father in the past, but this was the first time he'd ever seen him in real life. Seeing him after all these years had a strange effect on Jin. It was like he was in a dream, waiting to wake up.  
  
Finally, Jin gathered his wits and walked towards the building. Two men were standing in front of the door. "Hey! You can't come in here," one of them said. Jin gave him an elbow to the face and kicked the other one in the ribs. He ran through the door and saw one of the suits rounding a corner at the end of the hall. "Excuse me, do you have an appointment?" asked a man at a desk. Jin walked by him without even looking. As he went around the corner he saw a large window. Inside were a bunch of men in suits sitting at a table. Kazuya was standing up, giving a speech of some sort. Without a moment's hesitation, Jin stormed through the door, walked up to Kazuya, and punched him in the face.  
  
The shades went tumbling to the ground. The men immediately stood up and pointed their guns at Jin. "Wait," said Kazuya. Slowly he bent down to pick up his sunglasses and put them back on his face. "It took alot of guts to do what you just did," he said. "Your either really brave or really foolish. Tell me boy...what's your name?"  
  
Jin pulled his hood down, revealing his spiked hair style. "Kazama," he replied. "Jin Kazama."  
  
Kazuya pulled off his shades and stared at Jin with his fiery eyes. "Get out," he said to the men, who were still holding their guns to Jin's head.  
  
"But sir, he could be dangerous," one of them said.  
  
"I SAID OUT!" Kazuya yelled. Confused, the men one-by-one exited the room and left Jin and Kazuya alone. Both men refused to take their eyes off each other. "Boy, if this is some kind of joke, I swear I will break every bone in your body."  
  
Jin pulled up one of his sleaves and revealed the black mark on his arm. "Need any more proof?" he asked.  
  
Kazuya didn't know what to say. "Your....my son?"  
  
"That's right. So where have you been all my life?"  
  
"I didn't even know you existed. This is a very interesting turn of events."  
  
"Is that all you have to say?"  
  
Several moments passed with both men just staring at each other. Finally, Kazuya asked him something that he'd been curious about for a long time. "So...how's your mother?"  
  
The anger on Jin's face turned into sadness. "She...she was murdered," he said quietly.  
  
"What! By who!"  
  
"By the Toshin," Jin said, unable to look his father in the eyes.  
  
"Oh. I've heard of that thing. Apparently, it's been causing alot of trouble during my time off. Is it still alive?"  
  
"No. I killed it in the last King of Iron Fist Tournament."  
  
Kazuya's eyes lit up. "You killed it?"  
  
Jin looked at his father again. "Yeah, why?"  
  
Kazuya stared at his son with interest. "The Toshin is a supernatural creature that's been alive for centuries. You must be very powerful to have defeated it."  
  
"Give me a break," Jin said, his anger returning. "Is that all you Mishimas care about? Your no different from Heihachi."  
  
Kazuya's eyes flared at that last remark. "I am nothing like HIM," he said in a quiet but angered tone of voice.  
  
"Whatever. I don't know why even bothered coming here in the first place." Jin turned around and walked towards the door. As Kazuya watched his son leaving an idea came across his mind.  
  
"Wait."  
  
"What is it?" Jin said, turning back to his father.  
  
"I...I need your help." Jin was surprised to hear Kazuya say this. But at the same time, he was intrigued. Kazuya sat down and gestured for Jin to do the same. When both men were seated, Kazuya spoke to him in a calm, collected manner. "Now what I'm about to tell you may seem a little hard to believe, but I'm asking you to hear me out. And please don't interrupt me. You see, what provoked your mother to enter the 2nd Iron Fist Tournament in the first place was because she had reason to believe I was doing harmful genetic experiments on animals. What she never learned is that I also experimented with humans.  
  
"I had formed a temporary partnership with Dr. Boskonovitch. You've probably heard of him. Our goal was to create a brand of super soldiers that we could use to form our own army. The work was long and difficult. Because I was a busy man at the time, Boskonovitch did most of the work in leading the project. Finally, we developed a prototype of one of these super soldiers. That prototype was the first and last of its kind.  
  
***Begin flashback***  
  
Kazuya stood in his main office, staring out the window. A knock came at his door. "Who is it?"  
  
"It is me sir," Dr. Boskonovitch's voice said through the door.  
  
"Come in." Dr. Boskonovitch came through the door with a small red-haired boy.  
  
"Sir, I would like for you to meet our first genetically engineered super soldier."  
  
Kazuya turned around and stared at him. He had his eyes pointed to the floor, lost in his own thoughts. Kazuya bent his head down to look into the boy's eyes, but still didn't get his attention. "What's wrong with him?" he asked.  
  
"Well sir, seeing as how he is the first one, we ran into a few difficulties. But I promise our research with him will allow us to elliminate those problems."  
  
"Does he have a name," Kazuya asked.  
  
"No sir. I didn't dignify him with a real name. He wouldn't know what it is if I told him anyway. He's only capable of understanding simple commands."  
  
The boy slowly raised his eyes to the far corner of the room. Suddenly, he screamed and clung on to Boskonovitch's arm. The scream surprised both men and the child continued to stare at the corner as if he saw something. "What the hell was that?" asked Kazuya.  
  
"Unfortunately, he seems to hallucinate on a regular basis. It's one of the problems we had making him. But his physical ability is something I think you'll be very impressed with."  
  
"It should be. As of this moment I'm taking him under my custody."  
  
"Sir I don't think that's such a good idea. He's mentally unstable. If we start combat training to soon he could get out of hand."  
  
"I'll see to it that that doesn't happen. You are dismissed now, Dr. Boskonovitch."  
  
***End flashback***  
  
"He was right of course. But seeing one of my super soldiers in action was something that I had been looking forward to for a long time. I didn't want to wait any longer. So his training began.  
  
"He was phenomenal. Even at his young age, his strength must have been 10 times that of a normal man. And his speed was unlike anything I'd ever seen. Sometimes he moved so fast that he seemed to disappear into thin air. And that was only the beginning. His molecular system was so advanced that his body began repairing itself as soon as it was damaged. As a result, he was almost impossible to injure and even harder to kill.  
  
"But he still had problems. As hard as we tried we couldn't get him to talk. Sometimes in the middle of the night he would just start screaming for no reason. And then sometimes he would just disappear. We'd search for him for days and finally find him in Yakushima mountains, staring at the waterfalls. I don't know what it is about that kid, but he always acted like something was talking to him all the time.  
  
"I can't say that I treated him very well either. When we weren't training him, we had him locked away in a cage. He only had one meal a day, usually leftovers from my dinner. And on the rare occasions that he failed his training, he was punished severely. I knew he was scared of me. Just the sound of my voice made him cringe. But I wanted to keep it that way. I thought if he was afraid of me I could keep him under control. I had no idea how wrong I was.  
  
After a few months we began fight simulations. Perfect victories almost every time. He easily beat everyone we put him up against. He even beat my best bodyguards, Ganryu, Bruce Irvin, and Baek Doo San. Needless to say, I was very impressed. I wanted to see how far he could go. So one day I offered myself to be his fighting partner. That's where everything went wrong."  
  
***Begin flashback***  
  
The child stands in a large padded room with a big window on the side. Behind the window is Dr. Boskonovitch, along with several other scientists. Kazuya enters the room wearing his fighting outfit. "Begin whenever you are ready," said Dr. Boskonovitch.  
  
Kazuya entered his fighting stance. The red-haired boy looked up and immediately noticed the scar across Kazuya's chest. He had never seen it before. Something about it entrapped him. It filled his entire vision until he saw nothing else but that scar. It was so beautiful and so gruesome at the same time. It was almost like a gateway into another world. A world of pain and misery. Where he would rule over everyone and everything, and force them to feel his suffering. He wanted to touch it, to dig his fingernails into it and see what was inside. In only a few seconds, he had become obsessed with that scar. He pulled his eyes away from it in an attempt to push it out of his mind and looked into Kazuya's eyes. Those cold unfeeling eyes that only a monster could have. All of a sudden a wave of memories came to him. Kazuya talking to him. Kazuya insulting him. Kazuya yelling at him. Kazuya punishing him. KAZUYA!!!!! As hard as he tried, those memories wouldn't go away. They continued to torture him. It was like he was reliving every horrible experience he'd ever gone through. He closed his eyes as tight as he could, trying to squeeze the memories out of his mind. He opened his eyes but didn't see Kazuya, but instead saw a purple demon with that horrible red scar burned across his chest.  
  
He grabbed the sides of his head and lifted it to the ceiling while emitting a loud screeching sound. "What the..." said Kazuya. The boy charged towards him and unleashed series of blows with unworldly speed. Kazuya was barely able to block them. The boy kicked him in the knee and backfisted him in the lip. Kazuya punched him hard in the chest and knocked him down. The boy got up and sweeped him off his feet. Then he jumped on his chest and started pounding him with his fists. Kazuya pushed him off and got to his feet. The boy immediately charged him again and punched him three times in the stomach. Kazuya jabbed him to knock him off balance and then gave him an axe kick to the neck. The boy got up and tried to bite him, but Kazuya hit him with a stinging uppercut that briefly knocked him out. A group of men ran into the room and started shocking him with tazers while Kazuya wiped the blood from his lip. "Take him away, now!" Kazuya yelled.  
  
The red-haired boy was literally thrown back in his cage. He lied in the corner of the cage covered in shadows while he screamed for hours. The screams could be heard everywhere in the building. But suddenly the screaming just stopped. The lone guard looked back in the cage. He could barely see the child's figure under the shadows he was hiding in. The guard faced forward once again, relieved that it was finally quiet. Several moments passed in complete silence. "Hello." The guard quickly turned back to see the boy standing next to the bars with his eyes wide open and a wild smile on his face. "My name is.......Psychosis."  
  
***End flashback***  
  
"The next day, we found the guard dead and cage open. What followed was one of the most hectic two weeks of my life. Bombs, fires, dead bodies. In under two weeks, Psychosis killed exactly 143 people. It was total chaos. Finally, we found him. It took me and six other people to take him down. We weren't able to kill him, so we sent him to the largest mental institute there is. But now he's escaped and he's back in the world doing who knows what. Back then he was a match for me. By now his powers have matured and he's stronger than ever. I hate to admit it, but I can't beat him alone."  
  
"That's a sad story, but what does it have to do with me?" asked Jin.  
  
"I want you to help me destroy him so I won't have to go through what happened last time. If you were able to defeat the Toshin, then together we might stand a chance against him."  
  
Jin stood up. "It's the first day we meet, and you're already wanting me to kill people for you? I don't know what my mother ever saw in you. I'm out of here."  
  
Jin was about to leave the room when his father spoke to him in the most compassionate, gentle voice he had ever heard him use. "Jin, please. Your the only person that can help me. Psychosis is an evil man. He doesn't think like most people do. If he's left in the world for too long, many innocent people are going to die. Your mother was a good person so I know you are, too. You have to do what's right."  
  
Jin looked at his father. His strong-as-steel eyes were now soft and full of love. He thought for a moment until he arrived at a decision. "Alright. I'll do it . But I'm not doing for you. I'm doing for Mom."  
  
Kazuya stood up. "That's good. I'm very glad your helping me." Suddenly his cell phone rang. "Who is it?" he asked in his normal tone.  
  
"Sir, we've spotted Psychosis near the Mishima Zaibatsu headquarters. It looks like he's going in."  
  
"Speak of the devil. Alright I'm on my way." Kazuya hung up his phone.  
  
The man on the other end of the phone hung up as well. Psychosis was standing behind him with his hands around the man's head. "That's a good boy. Now I'm gonna let you take a nice, long nap." Psychosis snapped his neck and took a long look at the building that stood before him. "That's right, Kazuya. Fall right into my little trap. And bring your son with you."  
  
  
The Author Strikes Back: Ok, Ok. I know that not everything happened that I said was going to happen. The chapter was longer than I expected. But I promise to do all of that in the next chapter. I also realize that technically Kazuya was only in power for two years, which probably isn't enough time to raise a genetically engineered super-freak. But hey, other than that I think everything's pretty accurate. So stay tuned for the next chapter of The Darkness of Insanity. Jes has spoken. 


	4. Shattered Minds

Shattered Minds  
  
Kazuya's limo pulled up to the Mishima Zaibatsu Headquarters. Him and his son stepped out of the limo and saw a dead body on the steps. It appeared that Psychosis had written something on the door with the man's blood. It read, "WELCOME TO MY NIGHTMARE"  
  
As they opened the door, they were immdiately hit with the overwhelming stench of rotting blood. Dead guards were littered all over the hallway. Blood was everywhere. "HE did this?" Jin asked in shock.  
  
"Yes. I'm afraid so," Kazuya simply replied. Both men made there way down the hall towards the elevator. It opened revealing yet another dead guard. His face looked like it had been chewed on by a rottweiler. Chances were that Psychosis had been beating on him all the way up the elevator. At the back of the elevator it said the number 70 in blood. "He's doing this on purpose," Kazuya said. "He wants us to follow him."  
  
"How does he know that we're here."  
  
"I don't know." They both walked in the elevator and Kazuya pushed the number 70.  
  
"So what's on floor 70?" Jin asked.  
  
"If I'm correct, I believe it's Heihachi."  
  
***  
  
Heihachi Mishima was sitting down in his office, handling some paperwork. "Sir, we have a problem," said a voice on his intercom. Heihachi recognized the voice as one of his guards. There seemed to be a lot of commotion in the background.  
  
"What's going on?" He asked in a distressed tone of voice.  
  
"Someone has broken into the building. We don't know who it is, but he's tearing us apart. He seems to be heading towards you. Gugh." The intercom went dead. It wasn't long until the door went flying off its hinges and Psychosis stepped in. His fingernails dripped blood on Heihachi's expensive carpet and his bare feet left red foot prints. Heihachi, expecting to find one of his old enemies, was surprised to see a complete stranger.  
  
"Who are you? How did you get passed my men?" Heihachi demanded.  
  
"That's easy," Psychosis replied. "I killed them."  
  
"Are you some sort of assasin? If you are, then who hired you?"   
  
"Relax old man. You're not my real enemy. He won't be here until a little bit later. Until then, why don't you keep me entertained," Psychosis said, bouncing up and down.  
  
Heihachi was surprised by this lack of respect. "Do you know who I am? I am Heihachi Mishima. It appears that I'm going to have to teach you how to respect your elders." Heihachi ripped off the top of his suit and tossed it aside.  
  
"Your gonna have to catch me first." Heihachi leaped over his desk and threw a sidekick at Psychosis's chest. He dodjed swiftly, and Heihachi tried to follow up with two punches to the face. Psychosis avoided both punches and jabbed Heihachi in the eye, before dancing back a few steps. Heihachi jumped towards him and did a spinning kick in the air. Psychosis arched his back backwards, limbo-style, to avoid the attack. As soon as Heihachi landed, he spun around again to do a sweeping kick. Psychosis jumped over the sweep and did a spinning kick of his own which connected on the side of Heihachi's head. He stumbled back a few steps, then lunged forward and did an axe kick. Psychosis rolled out of the way and jumped on top of Heihachi's desk. Heihachi did a spinning kick to his feet, but he jumped up and did a drop kick to the face. With an angry yell Heihachi lifted his fist in the air brought it down. Psychosis rolled backwards off the desk and Heihachi ended up striking it in half. Psychosis leaped over its remains and thrusted his head into Heihachi's stomach. Before he could get away, Heihachi grabbed his hair gave him a hard headbutt. Almost completely unfazed, Psychosis reered back and gave him a headbutt right back. Heihachi staggered back. Suddenly, Psychosis opened his eyes wide and looked at the doorway.  
  
"They're here. Right on schedule. I've been waiting for this moment for so long."  
  
"Who? What are you talking about?"  
  
"Shut up. I can't play with you much longer or else you'll get in the way. I know. Let's play a game. You have to kill me in ten seconds. If you don't , something really bad is going to happen."  
  
"I don't have time to be playing your childish games, boy."  
  
"You don't have a choice old man. You better hurry. The clock is ticking. 10." Heihachi dashed towards him with a heavy punch. Psychosis dodjed and gave him a punch to the lip. "9" Heihachi did a hammer punch, but Psychosis stepped to the side and gave him a kick to the knee. Then he danced around to his back. "8" Heihachi turned and did a sidekick. Psychosis ducked and sweeped him off his feet. "7!" Heihachi stood while throwing a low kick to the ankle, but Psychosis jumped over him and raked his fingernails down his back. "6" Heihachi turned and did a backfist, but Psychosis blocked it and pushed him away with a front kick. "5" Heihachi was obviously getting very frustrated. He squatted down and concentrated his inner powers as he muttered a low growl under his breath. Bolts of electricity began dancing around his body. "4,3,2..." Heihachi leaped into the air with his hand raised while he released a violent roar. Psychosis stood in awe as he watched Heihachi flying towards him with bands of lightning covering his entire body. He came down and crashed his fist into Psychosis's neck. It made a loud snap, and Psychosis fell to the floor.  
  
Just then, Kazuya and Jin ran into the office. Heihachi was standing over Psychosis's lifeless body, trying to catch his breath. He turned his head to the doorway. "You! What are you doing here!"  
  
"Actually, I came for him," Kazuya said, pointing at Psychosis's body. "But since it seems that you already took care of him, I guess I can take this time to settle the score with you."  
  
Jin looked at Psychosis. It seemed strange that he came all this way just to find him already dead. Something didn't seem right. Suddenly, Psychosis opened his eyes and looked at him. "No!" Jin yelled.  
  
Psychosis leaped to his feet and plunged his hand deep into Heihachi's chest. "1" He pressed his foot against Heihachi's face and pushed it away, along with the rest of his body. But his heart still remained in the hand of Psychosis. He held it in front of him with both hands and looked at it with demonic glee. "AHAHAHA! YES YES YES YES YES! LOOK AT IT! ISN'T IT BEAUTIFUL! A WARRIOR'S HEART! A HEART THAT HAS SEEN A MILLION BATTLES! AND I HOLD IT IN MY HANDS!" Psychosis raised the heart above his head, allowing the blood to drip on his face. "ALERT THE MASSES! HEIHACHI MISHIMA IS DEAD! AND I AM HIS GLORIOUS MURDERER!  
  
Jin looked down at his fallen grandfather. His eyes were rolled up and his mouth wide open. The giant hole in his chest continued to leak blood. As much as Jin hated him, there was something about that image that made him feel old feelings of remorse towards him.  
  
Psychosis turned his attention to Kazuya. He dropped the heart on the floor and kicked it to Kazuya's feet. "Hello Kazuya," he said. "Long time, no see. After all these years, you still look like a punk." He turned to look at Jin. "And look. You brought a friend. Don't tell me. Your his son, right? I didn't catch your name." He started looking around the room like he was searching for something. "Let's see what's his name? What was that? Jin? That's a stupid name. I'm just gonna call you Jim. Is that ok, Jim?"  
  
He casually walked towards Kazuya. "But he's not the one I'm interested in. You are, Kazuya. After all, your the one whose ruined my life!"  
  
"I don't know what your talking about," Kazuya said in his defense.  
  
"Don't give me that shit. You've kept me in a cage my whole life. Do you know what it's like to be locked away all the time. All I've had to do is listen to those damn voices that keep going around in my head. You created me to be the, so-called, perfect human being. Look at me, Kazuya! Do I look perfect to you!"  
  
"You were the first one. There was bound to be some defects."  
  
"Oh I'm sorry. I guess that makes everything all better. This is just one big misunderstanding. I guess I'll just have to go back to that little padded room you put me in and stay there until I die! Would that make you happy Kazuya?! Huh?! I will never forgive you for everything you've done to me! You've taken my freedom, my pride, my spirit, even my sanity! Now I'm going to make you feel my pain! DIE!"  
  
Before Kazuya could react, Psychosis slashed his claws across his face. Then he kicked him in the ribs, knocking him into the wall. Psychosis quickly closed the gap and slashed Kazuya's chest. Jin ran to his father's aid, but Psychosis turned and cut his stomach, sending him to the floor. Psychosis leaped into the air and prepared to stab his claws into Jin's neck as he came down. Jin barely managed to roll out of the way. As soon as he got to his feet, Psychosis gave him a sidekick to the ribs, then spun around and gave him another kick to the face. Jin fell to the ground. Psychosis picked him up and started squeezing the sides of his head. Jin couldn't fight Psychosis's superhuman strength. At this rate his head would be crushed. Kazuya snuck up behind and put him in a sleeper-hold, causing him to let go of Jin. He pulled off Kazuya's choking arm and bit down on it with his sharp teeth. Then he threw him aside. Kazuya got up and the two began trading blows once again.  
  
Jin got up on one knee and watched them. Kazuya had Psychosis backed against a wall and was punching him continuously. Despite landing direct blows to the face, Psychosis continued smiling and laughing as if he enjoyed it. He gave Kazuya a hard headbutt that knocked him on the ground, then jumped on top of him and began punching and clawing him relentlessly. 'It's unreal,' thought Jin. 'It's like he doesn't feel pain. I don't think normal attacks are gonna hurt him.' Suddenly, he had an idea. Standing up, he placed one of his fists in front of him and the other at his side. Then he closed his eyes and concentrated. Before long, bolts of lightning appeared all over his body.  
  
Psychosis was still beating on Kazuya when he felt Jin's power rising. He stood up and turned to look at him. "What's going on Jim?" he asked smiling. "You sparkle like a Christmas tree. Is that supposed to impress me?" Jin's body continued to crackle with electrical power. Psychosis couldn't resist the urge to attack him. He leaped towards him with an animal warcry like a predator pouncing prey. All of a sudden, all of the lightning began swirling around Jin's right fist. He opened his eyes, took a quick step forward, and gave Psychosis a hard punch to the face. Psychosis yelled like a wounded animal and tumbled across the floor.  
  
A bleeding Kazuya got to his feet and watched. Psychosis remained lying on his stomach for several minutes. At last, he slowly made his way to all fours while keeping his face hidden. He brought one of his hands up to his face and covered his eye. Slowly, he stood up to his feet and looked at Jin with pure rage. His body was shaking like it was going to explode. He brought hand down, and where his left eye had once been was now just a giant mass of blood. "You...you...YOU LITTLE SHIT!!!" he yelled. "Look what you've done to me! I am like so totally gonna rip your throat out!" Psychosis moved toward the large window at the back of Heihachi's office. "I'm not going to forget this! You're both on my hitlist now! Both of you are going to die horrible deaths! Later!" Psychosis jumped backwards through the window. "Hmm. Seems like I've done this before," he said as he fell to the ground.   
  
Both men ran to the window, but there was no sign of Psychosis anywhere. "Damn! He got away!" yelled Kazuya. "It seems I've underestimated his regenerative abilities. I saw what you did to him. That punch probably would have killed a normal man." Jin hung his head down in thought. "What's wrong."  
  
"I can't get over how many people he killed down there," he said. "They may have been soldiers, but they still had lives."  
  
"Now do you see why we have to kill him? He could have just as easily done that to innocents. And he probably will if we don't find him soon enough."  
  
"So what are we going to do?"  
  
Kazuya looked over at Heihachi's dead body. "First, we have some business to take care of."  
  
***  
  
5 hours later. Kazuya stood in his helicopter while holding Heihachi over a volcano. "Are you sure this is right!" Jin yelled over the helicopter's roar.  
  
"It's the way he would have wanted it!" Kazuya let go of his father and watched him fall into the fiery lava. Kazuya walked to the back of the helicopter and sat next to Jin. "Now we have to go and find Psychosis. It's necessary that we find and stop him as soon as humanly possible."  
  
"Where do you think he could be?"  
  
"I have no idea."  
  
***  
  
Psychosis paced back and forth inside a dark alley. "NO, NO, NO! It wasn't supposed happen like this! Kazuya is supposed to be dead right now! Why did this happen?! Why did everything go wrong?!"  
  
Psychosis started looking around the alley in a trance like state. "Shut up! It wasn't my fault! Go away and leave me alone." He grabbed the sides of his head and started banging it on the wall. "Aaaaaah! GET OUT OF MY HEAD, GET OUT OF MY HEAD, GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!"  
  
Suddenly, he stopped and opened his good eye in interest. "What was that?" He rested his hands down at his sides. "Yes, that's a brilliant idea. They'll never know what hit them. What was her name again?"  
  
Psychosis looked up and opened his other eye. In only a few hours time, his injury had completely healed. "Xiaoyu. Hm hm hm hm ha ha ha ha haaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
Attack of the killer author: Only one more chapter to go. As you can imagine it should be very interesting. Xiaoyu is finally going to have a role in the story, so I'm sure all of you Xiaoyu fans won't want to miss it. In fact, no one's gonna want to miss it. It's the last chapter! Jes has spoken. 


	5. The King of Insanity

The King of Insanity  
  
Xiaoyu stepped out of the shower and rapped herself in a blue robe. She grabbed her brush and walked towards her room. Suddenly, she stopped and looked around. She had been used to living by herself, but somehow something just didn't feel right. She dismissed the thought and sat down by her mirror. She hummed to herself quietly as she brushed her black hair. Then she heard a creaking sound. She dropped her brush and looked around the room. There was nothing there. 'I must be going crazy,' she thought.  
  
She picked up her brush and continued to brush her hair. All of a sudden, Psychosis's head appeared in the bottom of the mirror. "Peek-a-boo!" Before she could react, he put his hand around her mouth and dragged her into the living room.  
  
***  
  
Kazuya and Jin were riding back to the G Corporations building in Tokyo when Kazuya's cell phone rang. "Who is it?" he answered.  
  
"May I speak with Jim please?" said Psychosis on the other line.  
  
"Listen you psycho, if you have something to say, you say it to me."  
  
"Oh, I think Jim should be the one to hear this." Jin could hear female screams on the phone and recognized them as Xiaoyu. He yanked the phone out of his father's hand.  
  
"Xiaoyu?!"  
  
"Hi there, Jim. Remember me? I told you I was gonna get you back. It seems that your little girlfriend has decided to join the party." Psychosis and Xiaoyu were both sitting on the couch. Psychosis had her arms pinned behind her with his legs and her mouth covered with his hand.  
  
"Where are you?!" Jin yelled into the phone.  
  
"She still lives in the same place. Come and get her. Meanwhile I think I'll keep her entertained." Using the hand holding her mouth closed, Psychosis traced her cheek with his finger nail causing a single drop of blood to drip down her face. "Her skin is so soft." He bent down and licked the blood off her cheek. Xiaoyu screamed underneath his hand. "Mmmm, and she tastes so good."  
  
"I'll kill you, you son of a bitch!"  
  
"Go ahead, Jim," Psychosis said in a much more serious tone. "And bring that father of yours with you!" He hung up the phone and pushed Xiaoyu to the floor. He walked to the window while humming a song that Xiaoyu had never heard before.  
  
'Who is he?' she thought. 'Whoever he is he must be dangerous. Maybe I can sneak up on him.' She got on her feet and slowly crept towards him while he was staring out the window.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he said in a melodic tone. Xiaoyu stood still for a moment, but then decided to go for it anyway. She ran towards him and gave him a palm to the kidneys. Psychosis quickly turned around, but Xiaoyu hit him in the face with a series of palm strikes ending with a powerful thrust to the stomach. Psychosis's back pressed against the window. Xiaoyu was about to hit him again, but he grabbed her hand. He looked at her with a wild smirk and licked some blood off his lip. "Not bad," he said.  
  
In a blur, Psychosis grabbed her throat and slammed her into the opposite wall. "Didn't I tell you not to do that," he said. "The only reason I haven't raped you already is because I've got some business to take care of. Now if your a good little girl, I might be nice enough to let you watch your stupid boyfriend die."  
  
"Who are you?" she asked.  
  
Psychosis's smile grew wider and he threw her into the floor. "Your worst nightmare," he said.  
  
***  
  
The limo pulled towards the apartment. Jin got out and immediately ran to the door.  
  
"Wait, Jin!" yelled Kazuya. "This could be a trap."  
  
Jin ignored him and continued running.  
  
***  
  
Psychosis finished putting some strange machine on the doorknob. Xiaoyu had been tied to a chair with a cloth around her mouth. Psychosis walked back and sat on his knees behind her. He grabbed her face and forced her to look at the door.  
  
"Do you see that?" he asked. "It's a bomb. Soon Kazuya and his son will be here in a half-ass attempt to rescue you. And as soon as they open the door, they'll be blown to bits. They'll be opening the door straight to hell! Revenge will soon be mine!"  
  
'Kazuya and his son?' thought Xiaoyu. 'Does that mean Jin? But I thought Kazuya was dead. And what does he mean by revenge? What's going on here?'  
  
"Now before they get here, I was hoping we could have some fun." Psychosis cut the ropes holding Xiaoyu with his claws and shoved her to the floor. Then he rolled her over and sat on her stomach, pinning her wrists. Xiaoyu knew what he was planning. She struggled underneath him as hard as she could, but he wouldn't budge an inch. "Shut up and take this like a woman, bitch!" he yelled. He bent down close to her face and smelled the air around her. Then he breathed in her face, forcing her to smell his rancid breath. He started bucking his hips back and forth on her stomach. "Oh, yes. Your going to make a wonderful playmate. I can't wait."  
  
***  
  
Jin ran up the stairs to the floor Xiaoyu was on and started speeding to her door. Kazuya was following him several feet behind.  
  
"Slow down. Jin wait!"  
  
Jin grabbed the doorknob and twisted it open....  
  
***  
  
Psychosis watched in pure enjoyment as the door exploded. "YES! SWEET REVENGE!" Several moments passed when a shadow appeared within the flames. The shadow stepped into the light. It was Jin. His eyes were glowing like two infernos and black markings covered his forehead. "What?..."  
  
Jin stormed towards him, grabbed his neck, and slammed him into the wall. "No. Your supposed to be dead," said Psychosis.  
  
Xiaoyu sat up and saw Jin. He had finally come to rescue her. She untied the cloth from her mouth and watched. Kazuya maneuvered around the flaming wreckage and walked into the apartment. He saw Jin holding Psychosis against the wall by his neck. 'Amazing,' he thought. 'He survived.'  
  
Psychosis kicked him in the ribs, causing him to let go. He dashed towards him and tried to slash his chest, but Jin grabbed his hand. Psychosis attempted to gouge his eye, but Jin grabbed that hand as well. They now had both their palms pressed against each other in a battle of strength. They fought back and forth like this for a moment. During the course of this test of strength, Kazuya noticed the black marks on Jin's forehead. Then he remembered the mark on his arm that he showed him when they first met. 'Oh no. He has the demon too.'  
  
Steam began rising from where Jin hands were burning Psychosis's palms. "What are you?" he asked, looking into Jin's flaming eyes. "You can't be human. Wait, I know. You're just like him. The purple monkey." They continued to fight for leverage until Psychosis gave him a hard headbutt. He continued headbutting him until he let go. Then he jumped in the air to do a spinning kick. Jin ducked the attack and kicked Psychosis in the chest so hard that he went flying through the wall into the bathroom. By the time he followed him, Psychosis was already on his feet and cut Jin across the chest. Then he grabbed his head and slammed it into the sink. Jin was now bleeding from the forehead. Psychosis threw him in the bathtub and grabbed his throat. He covered the drain with Jin's head and turned the hot water on his face in an attempt to drown him. Jin grabbed his wrist with both hands and slowly began lifting it off his neck. "No! No one overpowers me!" Jin kicked in the face and rolled out of the bathtub. Then he grabbed his hair and punched him in the face three times. Then he turned and, using as much force as possible, threw Psychosis through the wall outside the apartment.  
  
Jin followed him, causing the concrete to break as he landed. Psychosis kicked him five times with the same foot and clawed his face. Psychosis tried to attack him again, but Jin grabbed his arm and threw him into the busy street. Jin leaped twenty feet into the air came down to slam his fist into Psychosis. Psychosis rolled out of way at the last second and Jin left a large pothole in the ground. A car honked at them and swurved out of their way. Both men continued to fight causing vehicles to dodje them and crash into each other. These two supernatural warriors locked in a battle fueled by hatred as cars crashed and fire blazed around them. At last the battle reached its climax. Psychosis glided towards him, screeching like an evil imp from the underworld. Orange lightning flared around Jin's right fist and he roared at the top of his lungs. He punched Psychosis hard in the stomach, and Psychosis went flying backwards into a car, knocking it off its course. What followed was a huge multi-vehicular accident ending with an explosion that shook the very foundation of the city.  
  
Jin's muscular chest struggled to catch its breath. He fell to his knees drenched in sweat. The black marks faded from his forehead. He opened his eyes, which were back to their normal color. Every muscle in his body ached. He couldn't stand. He looked up. What he saw next was something he would never forget. Blood. Fire. Broken glass. Dead bodies. "What happened? Who did this?" He reached up and touched his cheek. His hand was burning hot. "No!"  
  
Kazuya and Xiaoyu ran out the door. Kazuya looked around. "Shit! He got away again."  
  
Xiaoyu slowly approached Jin. "Jin? Is that you?"  
  
"NO! Don't touch me!"  
  
This was far from anything Xiaoyu had ever dreamed about. "Jin what's wrong?"  
  
"I...I killed them. I killed them all." Jin closed his eyes and hung his head in shame. "Please forgive me," he prayed. "I didn't mean to kill them. It was an accident. Please forgive me!"  
  
***  
  
1 week has passed. Psychosis has not been heard from since that time. During this time Xiaoyu has had the current situation explained to her. Her and Jin have also had the opportunity to catch up on old times. Kazuya wouldn't want to admit it, but seeing them together reminded him of his time with Jun. He had been constantly trying to find any information on Psychosis's whereabouts. Even though things had calmed down somewhat, there was still one major problem. Jin's conscience was killing him.  
  
A loud knock came to the door, startling Kazuya. He cautiously opened the door. There was a postman holding a large package. "Is there a, Jim Kazama here?" Everyone looked up and glared at the postman.  
  
"Whose this from?" asked Kazuya.  
  
"I'm afraid I don't know," said the postman. Kazuya took the package and dismissed the postman. He moved to the table set the package down.  
  
"What are you waiting for?" asked Jin.  
  
"It could be a bomb."  
  
"I seriously doubt that."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"If he wants us to die, don't you think he'd want to watch?"  
  
"Better not to take the risk."  
  
"Just open it."  
  
"We should probably get rid of it." Kazuya turned his head and saw Xiaoyu opening the package. "SHIT!" Xiaoyu looked inside and ran to the bathroom. Kazuya looked in it and pulled out the decapitated head of Paul Phoenix. Nailed to his forehead was a note that read, "If you want to end this, meet me in my special place. If you don't, this is a taste of things to come."  
  
"The Yakushima mountains," replied Kazuya. "C'mon, we have to get going."  
  
"I'm not going," said Jin.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I'm tired of this. Too many people have died already. I don't want to kill anymore."  
  
"But you almost had him last time."  
  
"And dozens of innocent people died instead. I'm not going."  
  
"Thousands more will die if you don't! Including me. Jin. You can't live in the past. Don't you remember what happened at the Mishima headquarters. It will be many times worse than that if we don't destroy this man!"  
  
Jin thought for a moment. He stood up. "Alright. Let's get this over with."  
  
Xiaoyu ran out of the bathroom, wiping her mouth. "Wait! Jin, we're finally together again. Don't tell me you're leaving already."  
  
Jin put his hands on her shoulders. "I promise I'll be back."  
  
Xiaoyu looked down. "That's what you said last time."  
  
"Please Xiaoyu," he said quietly. "Just trust me." He kissed her on the cheek. "I have to go now."  
  
***  
  
A helicopter flew the two warriors to their destinations. Kazuya was busy preparing for the upcoming battle, while Jin was lost in his own thoughts. Kazuya brought him back to reality by showing him a gun. "Here, take this."  
  
"I'm not going to use a gun," Jin replied.  
  
"Just take it!" Kazuya said in a commanding voice. Jin reluctantly accepted the weapon as Kazuya tucked his own gun inside his shirt. The helicopter landed at the Yakushima mountains and departed as soon as the fighters got off. Psychosis could be seen not too far from their current position. He was sitting on a cliff, staring at a nearby waterfall while his legs dangled over the edge. He rolled backwards onto his feet and stared at them.  
  
"It's about time," he said. "I was getting bored. Before we get started, allow me to explain the rules of this game. No one will leave this area until someone is dead. In other words, the game ends here. No more crap. It's time for you to die Kazuya! And I'm gonna take your son with you. Oh and one more thing. I've planted a few land mines around the battlefield. Only I know their location. I guess it evens out the 2-on-1 advantage. Now let the game begin!"  
  
Psychosis leaped into the trees and disappeared from sight. He quickly reappered behind Kazuya and knocked him away with a swipe to the back. Before Jin could retaliate, he leaped high into the air and disappeared again. He came down and stomped on the back of Kazuya's neck. Jin ran toward him, but Psychosis jumped out of sight again. Jin heard a whistling noise and turned to see Psychosis hopping from one foot to the other. Jin charged him but he disappeared. Jin turned to see him slamming his knees into Kazuya's face. His strategy was clear. He wanted Kazuya to himself. He picked him up and threw him onto a land mine. Shrapnel poured into Kazuya's shoulder, causing him to scream in pain. Jin ran to his father's aid, but Psychosis stabbed his claws into his gut and kicked him away. He looked to see Kazuya lying on the ground, holding his shoulder.  
  
"Over so soon? That was disappointing. There's one more thing I want to see before I kill you." Psychosis tore Kazuya's shirt open and stared at his scar. "Yes. That scar changed my life. Perhaps I would still be your slave had I never seen it." Psychosis could hear Jin standing up. "I'm going to give you one last misery in life, Kazuya. I'm going to make you watch your son die!" Psychosis walked toward Jin and clawed his face. Jin staggered back. He tried to retaliate with a roundhouse kick, but Psychosis flew out of sight. He landed behind Jin and kicked him in the back. Jin landed on his face. When he got up, Psychosis was nowhere to be found. Suddenly, he saw something in the corner of his eye but there was nothing there. Psychosis was moving from one place to another like a shadow. Jin couldn't keep up with him.  
  
'He's too fast,' Jin thought. 'How am I supposed to fight this monster?' Finally, Psychosis appeared right in front of him and made a scar between his eyes. Jin attacked with flurry of punches and kicks, but Psychosis dodjed them all with unhuman speed. He grabbed one of Jin's punches and dug his claws deep into his knuckles. Jin was forced to one of his knees. Psychosis kicked him in the face and knocked him down. Jin slowly got up but, once again, Psychosis was gone. 'There has to be a better way to fight him.' Jin held his hands in front of him and closed his eyes, calming his mind. Psychosis appeared behind him, but Jin gave him a lightning fast elbow to the nose. Psychosis reeled back and leaped into the air. He landed in front of him. Before he could attack, Jin hit him in the chin with a front kick. He followed with a series of punches, hitting several pressure points. Angered, Psychosis tried desperately to cut Jin with his fingernails. Jin avoided all of his attacks and kicked him in the knee. Then he jumped in the air, spun three times, and gave him powerful sidekick to the chest. Psychosis flew back twenty feet and stayed on his back. Jin walked towards him, while pulling out his gun, and aimed it at Psychosis's head.  
  
"Nice move," Psychosis said. "Maybe you're gonna be a bigger challenge than I expected.  
  
"Got any last words?" asked Jin.  
  
"Last words? You talk like I'm about to die. Oh c'mon Jim. You're not really gonna shoot that thing are you? After all, what your mother say?"  
  
Jin's eyes opened wide. "How do you know my mother?"  
  
An expression appeared on Psychosis's face that would scare the most evil of demons. "I've seen her," he said quietly. "I've seen her spirit. She has long black hair and was wearing a white dress. What's wrong Jim? You look surprised. Did you think I've just been halucinating? How do you think I knew that you were going to be at the Mishima Zaibatsu. Or how did I know that you're Kazuya's son? And how did I know that you were friends with that little Chinese slut? I see things Jim. That's why I can't die! I am the mediator between the humans and the spirits. I have been chosen to connect the two worlds. Oh and by the way. Your mother was a very pretty lady. I can see why Kazuya would want to screw her!" Jin's hand shook in anger. Psychosis was amused by this reaction. "You're so funny, Jim. You get mad so easily. Go ahead, Jim. Pull the trigger. That's right. Kill me. Kill me, Jim! PUT ME OUT OF MY MISERY! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! PULL THE TRIGGER! KILL ME! KILL ME!!!"  
  
A gun was fired and bullet went into Psychosis's forehead. Jin turned around and saw Kazuya standing with his gun pointed to Psychosis. He looked back down at him. Even in death, Psychosis's eyes were wide open and a wild grin remained on his face. "I couldn't do it," Jin said to his father. "I just couldn't kill him."  
  
"It's okay," Kazuya said. "It's over now. Let's just get out of here." Jin was about to walk away, but felt something sharp latch onto his ankle. He looked down and saw Psychosis holding on to him.  
  
"Where ya goin Jim? The game isn't over yet." Psychosis sweeped him off his feet as he stood up. Then he reached up and pulled the bullet out of his forehead with his claws. "I told you I can't be killed!" Kazuya shot at him again, but Psychosis easily dodjed the bullets as he maneuvered closer to him. Kazuya backed up to keep his distance until he reached the edge of the cliff. There was no where else to go. Psychosis dashed towards him, kicked the gun out of his hand, and grabbed it out of the air. The rest seemed to happen in slow motion. Psychosis aimed the gun at Kazuya and shot him in the head.  
  
"Nooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Jin. Kazuya fell backwards and tumbled off the cliff.  
  
Psychosis took a deep breath. "Damn, that felt good!" Jin ran toward him while yelling a powerful warcry. Psychosis turned around, but before he could shoot him, Jin tackled him to the ground. The gun fell out of his hand. Jin relentlessly battered Psychosis's face with an unending series of punches. Finally, Psychosis gave him a powerful headbutt, causing him to fall off. He stood up with his face bloody and bruised. "You want to die too? Fine. I'll erase every evidence that Kazuya ever existed!" Psychosis grabbed Jin's face, ran a short distance and slammed his head into a rocky wall. He then proceeded to pound Jin endlessly with a powerful combination of punches and headbutts while releasing an insane laughter. Jin interrupted this attack with punch to the gut. A wicked smile spread across Psychosis's face. He took a giant leap backwards and beckoned Jin forward with his hand. "Come and get me boy!" Jin ran towards him full speed but stopped halfway. He had just stepped on one of the land mines.  
  
Jin fell to the ground holding his injured leg. Psychosis watched with glee as he watched Jin struggle to his one good leg. He danced toward Jin and gave him a mock jab to the face. He gave him another jab and sent him to his back with an inside crescent. Psychosis danced circles around Jin's fallen body, Ali-style. Then he stopped and grabbed Jin's face, digging his claws in his flesh. He slowly lifted him up and kicked him in the stomach. Jin fell back down and his hand struck another mine. Psychosis walked to him with a huge grin on his face. "Checkmate! Game over, Jim! Now it's time for you to die!" Psychosis lifted his foor above his head, then brought down toward Jin's chest. Suddenly, he stopped. Jin looked to see a confused look on him. He slowly put his foot down and looked around. Then Jin could feel it too. A tremendously powerful force was coming from the edge of the cliff. All of a sudden, Kazuya rose up in his demon form. His wings flapped majestically beside him. He looked completely different but Jin was sure it was him. A wild smile appeared on Psychosis's face. "Purple monkey want to play!"  
  
Kazuya swooped down, grabbed Psychosis, and slammed him into the wall. He then proceeded to beat the living crap out of him. But Psychosis grabbed both of his hands and, with unearthly strength, drop kicked him twenty feet away. Kazuya quickly got up as Psychosis slowly walked toward him. Kazuya's middle eye glew a bright yellow and fired a laser beam through Psychosis's heart. But Psychosis still proceeded toward him. Kazuya fired one laser after another. Each one went straight through Psychosis's body, but he still didn't stop. Finally, he grabbed Kazuya by the throat and lifted him up. Kazuya continuosly punched him in the face. Punches that would bust through brick walls barely phased Psychosis. He leaped and headbutted him to the ground. Then he jumped on him and started jumping up and down on his chest. Jin got to his knees as he watched these things. 'Kazuya can't beat him, even in this new form. I have to help him, but how? If I don't do something, he'll die!'  
  
Suddenly, Jin felt a rush blood burn through his veins. "No! Not now!" he yelled out loud. Jin covered his forehead as if hiding the black marks would make them disappear. He struggled within his mind to keep the demon away. Then there was a flash of light and Jin found himself in a strange dark dream world. "What? Where am I?"  
  
Then he heard a voice call out to him. "Jin" Jin looked up and, to his great surprise, saw the ghostly apparition of his mother floating above him. "Mother, is that you?"  
  
"Yes Jin. It is me."  
  
"Where am I? Am I dead?"  
  
"No my son. Far from it. Please listen to me. You have to use your power to destroy Psychosis."  
  
"But Mom. Haven't enough people died already. Isn't there some way to turn back time and stop this all from happening."  
  
"I know how you feel Jin. But you have to do it. Psychosis isn't human. He has no feelings of guilt. Wouldn't it be better to destroy one evil man than to let thousands of innocents be killed?"  
  
Jin lowered his head. "Mom... I...I really want to be with you. Like we used to be."  
  
"I know. And you will someday. But for know you have a life to live. Things change Jin. It's a part of life. But you can't live in the past. And most importantly you have to save your father. I know he doesn't always seem to care, but he is a good man. Please take care of him for me." A white light appeared, and the dream world began to disappear.  
  
"Okay," Jin said. "Goodbye mother. I love you." Jin suddenly found himself back in reality. He let go of everything. He let go of all his worries and emotions and let the demon take over. Psychosis turned around to see Jin standing on both feet in total demon form. The immense power he was emanating was even greater than Kazuya's.  
  
"Jim?"  
  
"MY NAME..." Jin said in a demonic voice, "IS JIN!" Jin flew to him and crashed his knee into Psychosis's face. Psychosis tumbled to the ground. Jin's shoulder blades spasmed and two giant, raven-like wings sprung from his back. Psychosis stood and slashed his claws across Jin's chest. Kazuya punched him in the kidneys. Psychosis turned and kicked Kazuya in the neck. Jin got behind him and put him in a sleeperhold. Psychosis dug his fingernails into Jin's arm, trying to release the pressure. Jin let go and threw him face first into the dirt. Both warriors ascended into the air and circled Psychosis's body like vultures. They dove down and landed on opposite sides of him just as he was standing up. Then both of them charged their dark powers to the maximum and fired their hellacious lasers into Psychosis's body. His muscles spasmed as every fiber of his being was lost in angonizing pain. He opened his eyes and saw Kazuya's scar staring back at him. Suddenly a flood of memories came back to his broken mind. He began reliving every horrible experience he'd ever encountered. He opened his mouth and let loose a scream so powerful that it surely could have banished every evil spirit on the earth. At last his body couldn't take it anymore. Psychosis burst into a million ashes. The game was over.  
  
***  
  
A limo pulled up to the G Corporations building in Tokyo, and our two heroes stepped out. "So what are you going to do next?" asked Kazuya.  
  
"I'm gonna get Xiaoyu and take her to the mountains. Then I'll rebuild the cabin I used to live in and open my own dojo."  
  
"That sounds good. With Heihachi gone that makes me the head of the Mishima Zaibatsu. Maybe I'll be able to bring some respect to that business for once." Both men stood in silence for a moment. "Hey, Jin?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Let's keep in touch."  
  
"Okay Dad." They shook each other's hands and walked away. Jin pulled his hood over his head and put his hands in his pockets. He didn't look back. Never again, would he ever look back.  
  
***  
  
Back in America, on the top floor of the largest asylum in the world. Psychosis sits in the corner of his padded room. He wears a chain between his ankles, a muzzle around his mouth, and a custom-made straight jacket. Security has been increased considerably outside his room.  
  
"Well, here I am again. Back inside this darkness that I hate so much. But they can't keep me here forever. If I broke out once, I can break out again. I wonder what I'll do when I get back in the world. Maybe I'll become a professional hitman. Perhaps I can be a dictator and conquer my own little country. Or maybe.....I can set the whole world on fire. Either way, I've got one thing going for me. They think I'm dead!" Psychosis opened his eyes. They were glowing with a white light that lit up the entire room. "And one thing's for sure. When I get out...I'm gonna show them what I'm really capable of! HmhmhmhmhmhahahahahahahahahahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Psychosis's laughter continued for hours upon hours. But no one could here him. When you're trapped in the darkness of insanity.....No one can hear you scream!  
  
THE END?  
  
The Author's Last Stand: Now wasn't that fun? Well my job's done. Now it's your turn. Send in a review. If you don't review, then I don't know what you thought. Tell me what you thought of my story and most importantly what you thought of Psychosis. If I get plenty of good reviews, I may continue using him. Can you imagine Psychosis in a Street Fighter story? Or how about King of Fighters. Maybe even Metal Gear Solid or Devil May Cry. I hope this story has done a good job of introducing my alter ego. I'll let you take it from here. Jes has spoken. 


End file.
